Not again
by Yurippe
Summary: May and Drew win a trip on a ship. What will happen when an old story of getting stranded on an island repeats itself? Sorry, this is German again. I've inserted the Easter egg search chapter that comes before the main fic as well.
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag, die Sonne schien, die Vogelpokemon zwitscherten, kleine Haspiror hoppelten über die Wiesen, und überhaupt schien jeder, der dem jungen Trainer an diesem Nachmittag über den Weg lief, allerbester Laune zu sein.

_Was ist nur mit den Leuten?_, fragte er sich. _Im Winter sind alle mies drauf, aber sobald sie denken, der Sommer kommt, rennen sie wieder pfeifend durch die Gegend_.

Ihm selbst waren solche unbegründeten Stimmungsschwankungen natürlich völlig fremd. Egal wie das Wetter war oder die Wirtschaftslage, davon ließ er sich nicht beeinflussen und vollzog professionell seine Tätigkeiten.

Nun, zumindest hatte er das vorgehabt, doch etwas, oder besser gesagt jemand, blockierte seinen Weg und somit auch seinen perfekt geplanten Tagesablauf.

„Mir war zwar schon immer klar, dass du mir praktisch zu Füßen liegst, Haruka, aber könntest du vielleicht versuchen, nicht den ganzen Weg zu versperren?", bemerkte er, während er sich einer Strähne seiner wunderbaren, glänzenden, weichen grünen Haare aus der Stirn strich. (Ja, auch seine Haare waren das Ergebnis harter Arbeit, auch wenn er die Leute gern glauben ließ, dass sie von Natur aus so wunderbar aussehen.)

Das so angesprochene Mädchen rappelte sich auf die Füße, baute sich vor ihm auf und fing an, ihm eine der üblichen Standpauken zu halten. (All das natürlich nur, weil sie nicht einfach zugeben, wie toll sie ihn eigentlich fand, da war er sich sicher. Frauen...)

„Zu deiner Information, Shuu, ich liege dir keineswegs zu Füßen, und werde es sicher auch nie! Allein wie du immer deine Haare schnipsen musst, geht mir so was von auf die Nerven! Und nur damit du es weißt, ich suche etwas, deshalb bin ich auf dem Boden rumgekrochen."

„Was denn, deinen Stolz? Verstand? Modebewusstsein?"

Harukas Gesicht wurde vor Wut fast so rot wie das Kopftuch, das sie früher immer getragen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er etwas übertrieben? Andererseits hätte sie doch an seinem berühmten angedeuteten Lächeln erkennen müssen, dass er sie nicht wirklich hatte beleidigen wollen. Scheinbar gab es tatsächlich zwei Menschen, die trotz des fantastischen Wetters an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut drauf waren.

„Na ja, ich will mal nicht so sein und helfe dir suchen", bot er sich großzügig an. Schließlich war er doch eigentlich ein charmanter junger Mann, und außer bei Haruka schlug sein Charme auch immer an. (Natürlich lag das an ihr und nicht an ihm, sagte er sich immer, auch wenn ihm von ihm Zeit leichte Zweifel kamen.)

„Was hast du überhaupt verloren? Einen Pokeball? Oder etwas kleineres? Kontaktlinsen?" Suchend blickte er sich um.

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts verloren", informierte Haruka ihn.

Nun war er verwirrt. „Du hast doch gesagt, du suchst etwas!"

„Man kann auch etwas suchen, das man nicht vorher verloren hat. Erfolg, Anerkennung, Liebe...?" Zusätzlich zu dieser kryptischen Äußerung blickte sie ihm mit einem irgendwie merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck direkt ins Gesicht. Eine Weile starrten sie sich an, dann räusperte sich Shuu. „Was suchst du denn nun?"

Haruka lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich dachte, du bist sonst so schlau. Sieh dich doch mal um und dann rate."

Was sollte er da groß sehen? Blumen, Vögelchen, Haspiror, bunte Deko...

Moment!

Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

... Wie er Haruka kannte, wahrscheinlich doch.

„Sag mir nicht, du suchst Ostereier?", stöhnte er.

„Hey, du bist schlauer, als ich dachte. Und jetzt nutz deinen Grips und hilf mir beim Suchen."

Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst, oder? „Wieso müssen wir in unserem Alter noch Ostereier suchen?"

„Weil man was gewinnen kann", war die knappe Antwort. Haruka hatte such offenbar schon wieder völlig in die Suche vertieft.

Wie er sie kannte, war der Preis eine Jahresladung Kuchen oder ein Einkaufsgutschein für irgendeinen Mädchenladen. Darauf konnte Shuu getrost verzichten. Aber Haruka zu ärgern machte ihm schon Spaß.

„Du brauchst wohl unbedingt meine Hilfe, was? Oder stehst du einfach so auf meine Gesellschaft?"

Haruka drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm, als sie erwiderte: „Schnippst du wieder deine Haare? Vielleicht solltest du mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem Friseur reden, oder schneidet Roselia dir die mit Rasierblatt? Und wenn du nicht mitsuchen willst, bitteschön – der Gewinn ist zwar für zwei Leute, aber ich kann mich auch alleine amüsieren."

Shuu schnaubte kurz. „Dass du einen Haufen Essen auch alleine wegputzen kannst, weiß inzwischen wirklich jeder."

Nun blickte sie doch auf. (Provokation wirkte bei ihr letztendlich immer, hatte er gelernt. Oder es war doch sein Charme, kombiniert mit den Haaren.) „Wer redet von Essen? Der Preis ist eine Kreuzfahrt für zwei durch die Orange Inseln."

Eine Kreuzfahrt zu zweit mit Haruka? Das wäre ja...

„Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ohne mich wärst du doch eh völlig aufgeschmissen." Ohne weitere Umschweife machte auch Shuu sich auf die Suche.

„Sag mal, in welchem Radius suchen wir überhaupt? Und wieso ist hier niemand außer uns?", fragte er nach einer Weile, da er einfach kein Ei fand und komischerweise auch niemand anderen sehen konnte, der ihnen eventuell den Gewinn schon weggeschnappt haben könnte.

Haruka wühlte gerade in einem Gebüsch. „Na ja, da zu suchen, wo alle suchen, hat wohl wenig Sinn, oder? Außerdem werden die Veranstalter sich schon ein etwas weniger offensichtliches Versteck gesucht haben."

Auch Shuu steckte gerade den Kopf zwischen ein paar Blätter, wodurch er fast unsichtbar wurde. „Du wolltest nicht zufällig mit mir allein sein?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Das überleg ich mir, wenn du das Ei mit den Tickets gefunden hast."

„Falls es so ein Ei überhaupt gibt", murmelte Shuu. „Hey, was ist das?" Sein Blick fiel auf etwas am Boden. „Hey, ist dein gesuchtes Ei rot und grün gestreift?"

Haruka trat neben ihn und besah sich den Gegenstand.

„Das ist es! Du hast es gefunden, Shuu!" Vorsichtig nahm sie das Ei an sich. „Jetzt müssen wir das nur noch zur Wettbewerbsaufsicht bringen." Sie stapfte los, und der Grünhaarige folgte ihr.

Er schnipste sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag die Haare aus der Stirn. (Eigentlich stand Haruka doch darauf, da war er sich sicher.) „Ohne mich hättest du das natürlich nicht geschafft."

„Gut möglich. Dafür kriegst du ja auch die Hälfte des Preises, oder?"

Shuu setzte eine möglichst gleichgültige Miene auf. „Da du darauf bestehst, mich dabei zu haben..."

Gerade als Haruka offenbar etwas weniger nettes erwidern wollte, waren sie bei der Jury angelangt. „Ah, ihr habt das Ei gefunden! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden!"

Während ein Mitarbeiter den enttäuschten restlichen Eiersuchern verkündete, dass der Preis schon vergeben worden war, händigte der andere Shuu und Haruka die Karten für ihre Kreuzfahrt aus. „Na, da haben ja genau die richtigen gewonnen. Für so ein junges Pärchen ist doch eine Kreuzfahrt sicher ideal, oder?" Er zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Wir sind eigentlich gar nicht...", begann Haruka, doch Shuu unterbrach sie: „Danke, wir werden sicher viel Spaß haben."

Dann nahm er Haruka an der Hand und zog sie mit sich Richtung Schiff. „Na los, trödel nicht so rum! Keine Angst, ich pass schon auf, dass du nicht von Bord fällst oder so."

Eigentlich erwartete er eine beleidigte Antwort, aber stattdessen spürte er, wie Harukas Finger sich um seine Hand schlossen.

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte sie nur und lächelte vielsagend.

„Natürlich passe ich auch auf, dass du dich nicht überfrisst und am Ende den ganzen Platz im Bett einnimmst", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Sag nicht, wir teilen uns eine Kabine?", fragte Haruka in gespielter Verzweiflung, worauf Shuus Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde.

„Das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte sie nur. Trotzdem hielt sie weiterhin seine Hand umklammert.

Wer sucht, der findet, nicht wahr?


	2. Chapter 2

„Nicht schon wieder!"

Verzweifelt sah die junge Brünette sich um. Nichts als Meer, soweit das Auge blickte. Unter ihren Füßen erstreckte sich feiner, weißer Sand, über ihr hingen exotische Früchte von hohen, palmenähnlichen Gewächsen, und die Temperatur schätzte sie auf mindestens 30 Grad. Es wäre das perfekte Urlaubsparadies gewesen, wenn nicht...

„Also wirklich, du hast echt einen Hang zu Missgeschicken, Haruka", beschwerte sich der junge Mann neben ihr. Aufgrund seiner grünen Haaren, die so eine gute Tarnung zwischen den Palmwedeln darstellten, hatte sie für einen Moment seine Anwesenheit vergessen.

„Dafür hast du wohl ständig was zu meckern, Shuu", konterte sie. „Außerdem, wieso ist das denn jetzt wieder meine Schuld?"

„Wieso das deine Schuld ist? Ich glaube, da muss ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen..."

_Es war einige Wochen her, seit Haruka und Shuu bei der Ostereisuche den Hauptpreis, eine Kreuzfahrt durch die Orange Inseln, gefunden hatten. Sie waren schon fast durch das Archipel durch und nur noch wenige Tage davor, wieder an ihrem Starthafen anzulegen, als die Dinge... nun, ein wenig aus dem Ruder liefen._

„_Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!" Mit diesen Worten wurde Haruka unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Dabei hatte sie so schön geträumt, von einem gutaussehenden Koordinator nur in Badeshorts, mit dem sie einen eleganten Kampf austrug und gewann._

„_Raus aus den Federn, Faulpelz!" Die Decke wurde ihr weg- und Haruka selbst unsanft aus den Federn gezogen. _

_Noch im Halbschlaf versuchte sie, ihre Decke wiederzubekommen, musste jedoch schließlich aufgeben. „Menno, Shuu, wieso bist du so ein Frühaufsteher?"_

„_Du bist einfach nur eine Schlafmütze, wie schon gesagt. Und nun raus aus den Federn! Ich bin schon lange fertig und habe bereits alles für unseren heutigen Landgang vorbereitet!" Mit seiner typischen Handbewegung schnippte Shuu sich seine grünen Strähnen aus der Stirn._

„_Wieso hast du dann nicht mal deine Haare frisiert?", grummelte Haruka, während sie ins Bad wankte. _

_Sie gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber Shuu hatte Recht. Meistens schlief sie viel länger als er, und selbst das reichte ihr nicht, sodass sie nach dem Aufstehen oft etwas muffelig war. Was er allerdings nicht wusste, war der Grund dafür. Zwar hatte Haruka noch nie zu den Frühaufstehern gehört, und offenbar brauchte sie auch mehr Schlaf als Shuu, aber selbst wenn sie früh ins Bett ging, tat das dem Problem keine Abhilfe. Die Sache war nämlich, dass sie und Shuu sich ein Zimmer teilen mussten. Genauer gesagt, ein Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett. Zwar war das Bett groß genug, sodass sie sich beim Schlafen nicht in die Quere kamen, aber trotzdem fand Haruka keine Ruhe._

_Natürlich lag es nicht daran, dass Shuu schnarchte oder dergleichen. Das wäre ihr ja noch recht gewesen, weil sie dann endlich mal eine Schwachstelle an ihm gefunden hätte, mit der sie ihn aufziehen könnte. Aber nein, der werte Herr schlief genauso perfekt, wie er auch sein tägliches Leben verrichtete. _

_Genau das allerdings machte Haruka nervös. Was wäre denn, wenn sie stattdessen schnarchte, oder sabberte, oder, noch schlimmer, im Schlaf komisches Zeug erzählte? _

_Und so lag sie Nacht für Nacht da und versuchte krampfhaft, wach zu bleiben, bis sie irgendwann doch der Schlaf übermannte. Es war also kein Wunder, dass sie morgens schwer aus den Federn zu bekommen war._

_Haruka betrachtete ihr müdes Antlitz im Spiegel. „Na toll, so findet Shuu mich doch eh nicht attraktiv. Aber was muss der blöde Kerl mich auch die ganze Nacht wach halten!"_

„_Hey, brauchst du noch lange? Die Sonne geht bald wieder unter!", rief Shuu von der anderen Seite der Tür aus._

_Nachdem sie ihrem Spiegelbild eine Grimasse gezogen hatte, die eigentlich jemand anderem gebührte, legte Haruka etwas Make-up auf, zog ihren neuen Bikini unter ein luftiges, rotes Kleid und verließ das Bad._

_Shuu stand schon an der Kabinentür und wirkte so gelangweilt, als hätte sie ihn statt zehn Minuten zehn Jahre warten lassen. _

„_Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du kommst da nie mehr raus. Dabei bringt doch all das pudern und was weiß ich sowieso nichts bei dir."_

_Vielleicht hätte sie einfach da drin bleiben sollen, dachte Haruka, die immer noch zu müde war, um zu widersprechen._

„_Was soll eigentlich das Theater am frühen Morgen?", erkundigte sie sich stattdessen, während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte._

_Wieder einmal schnippte ihr Begleiter sich eine seiner Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Das hab ich doch vorhin gesagt, hast du da etwa noch geschlafen? Unser Schiff legt gleich an einer Insel an, und wir können an Land gehen. Diese Insel ist insofern besonders, da sie..." Mitten im Satz wurde Shuu von einer Lautsprecheransage unterbrochen._

„_Sehr geehrte Passagiere, wir haben nun an der Insel Chiira angelegt. Sie haben die Möglichkeit, bis abends, 18 Uhr, die Insel zu besichtigen, bevor wir zur Weiterfahrt aufbrechen. Bitte achten Sie beim Betreten der Insel auf..."_

_Während der Kapitän einen Katalog an Sicherheitsvorkehrungen runterleierte, gähnte Haruka zum wiederholten Male herzhaft. Vielleicht würde sie sich auf der Insel ein wenig hinlegen können, so hoffte sie. _

_Hinter Shuu ging sie die Landungsbrücke hinunter zum Strand, wo ein Steward sie anwies, sich nun möglichst ihrer mitgebrachten Sonnenhüte und anderen Schutzmöglichkeiten zu bedienen, damit sie keine Sonnenstiche bekämen. Also zog Haruka ihr altes rotes, lange nicht mehr getragenes Bandana aus ihrer Hüfttasche. Es fühlte sich komisch an, nach so vielen Jahren wieder ein Tuch auf dem Kopf zu haben, aber irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser leicht nostalgische Hauch an diesem Tag. Zwar besaß sie auch noch das grüne Tuch, das sie während ihrer Zeit in Johto getragen hatte, aber schließlich trug sie ein rotes Kleid. Außerdem sollte Shuu nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sie würde vielleicht Partnerlook mit ihm anstreben, auch wenn sie das Teil damals nicht ohne diesen Hintergedanken gekauft hatte._

„_Ist was?", fragte sie, als er sie trotzdem etwas seltsam von der Seite ansah. _

_Shuu schüttelte den Kopf, auf dem keinerlei Hut oder dergleichen thronte. Er zog es vor – vermutlich seiner Frisur zuliebe – einen kleinen Sonnenschirm spazieren zu tragen. Zu Harukas Verdruss, aber gleichermaßen auch zu ihrer Freude, sah er selbst damit noch cool aus._

_Während des Vormittags wurden sie auf der Insel herumgeführt. So konnte man es zwar kaum nennen, weil sie, wie viele andere Inseln des Orange Archipels, unbewohnt war und darum kaum Sehenswürdigkeiten besaß, aber sie erfuhren einiges über die Vegetation und bekamen ein paar seltene Pokémon zu Gesicht. _

_Nach einem Picknick durften sie sich allein auf der Insel umsehen, und viele Passagiere nutzen diese Gelegenheit, um am Strand zu liegen oder schwimmen zu gehen. Haruka hingegen machte sich auf die Suche nach einem ruhigen Ort für ihr lang herbeigesehntes Nickerchen._

_Ein Stück vom Strand entfernt fand sie endlich einen schönen Platz in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Sie ließ sich im Schatten eines großen Baumes nieder, stellte sicher, dass über ihr keine schweren Früchte hingen, die sie im Schlaf erschlagen könnten, und war bald eingeschlafen._

_Inzwischen war es Abend, und damit auch Zeit, wieder an Bord des Schiffs zu gehen. Shuu rief seine Pokémon zusammen, die nach dem Training am Strand gespielt hatten, und überprüfte, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte. _

_So langsam fragte er sich, wo Haruka nur steckte. Er hätte ihr glatt zugetraut, wieder an Bord und dort in den Speisesaal oder ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Vorsichtshalber fragte er beim Steward, der den Strand beaufsichtigte, nach einem Mädchen mit rotem Kopftuch. Dieser jedoch meinte, er könnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ein solches Mädchen auf der das Schiff betreten gesehen zu haben. Den kompetentesten Eindruck machte er aber nicht gerade, und so blieb Shuu nichts anderes übrig, als selbst nach ihr Ausschau zu halten._

„_Verdammt, wo steckt sie bloß?", fluchte er, während er die nähere Umgebung absuchte. Sie hatte sich doch nicht etwa auf der Insel verlaufen? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das Schiff auf sie warten würde, falls sie sich verspätete. _

„_Haruka, du Dummkopf", schimpfte er leise vor sich hin, als er weiter ins Innere der Insel vordrang. _

_Haruka wurde wach, weil jemand sie schüttelte. „Geh weg!", murmelte sie, doch es half nichts. Derjenige rüttelte nur noch kräftiger an ihr._

„_Sag mal, Shuu, was soll denn das? Kannst du mich denn nicht ein mal schlafen lassen?", zeterte sie, als sie schließlich doch wach wurde. _

_Nun wurde auch Shuu lauter. „Klar kann ich das. Wenn du auf dieser Insel bleiben willst, bist du schwarz wirst, hättest du das gleich sagen können, dann hätte ich mir nicht den Aufwand gemacht, dich zu suchen und möglicherweise selber nicht mehr an Bord zu kommen."_

_Als Haruka ihn nur verwirrt ansah, ergriff er kurzerhand ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Los, Beeilung, sonst fährt das Schiff ohne uns!"_

_Beide rannten hastig über die Insel zurück an den Strand, doch sie kamen zu spät. Das Schiff war schon nirgendwo mehr zu sehen.  
_

„Gut, vielleicht war es zum Teil meine Schuld", räumte Haruka ein.

Shuu starrte sie ungläubig an. „Zum Teil? Wenn du nicht irgendwo im Nirgendwo seelenruhig geschlafen hättest, wären wir jetzt beide auf diesem Schiff und unterwegs zum nächsten Wettbewerb! Wofür haben wir denn die letzten Wochen jeden Tag trainiert?"

Frustriert ließ er sich in den Sand sinken. Ihm musste doch etwas einfallen, um wieder von dieser Insel runterzukommen!

„Libelldra, komm raus!" Sein Flugdrache erschien in einem roten Lichtstrahl. „Hast du zufällig was zum Schreiben dabei, Haruka?"

Die Angesprochene kramte in ihrem Täschchen, aber ohne Erfolg. „Nein, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich Schreibzeug brauchen würde. Was hast du denn überhaupt vor?"

„Ich will Libelldra hinter dem Schiff herschicken, damit der Kapitän umdreht und uns wieder einsammelt. Und damit er auch wirklich versteht, was er tun soll, wäre es ja besser, Libelldra einen Brief mitzugeben, oder?"

„Und wieso können wir nicht auf Libelldra zum Schiff oder zur nächsten bewohnten Insel fliegen?", wollte Haruka wissen.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?! Libelldra kann unmöglich uns beide so eine weite Strecke lang tragen! Vor allem nicht nach dem ganzen Essen, das du auf dem Schiff in dich reingestopft hast."

Leicht beleidigt erwiderte Haruka: „Dann flieg du doch alleine und rede mit dem Kapitän."

„Auf keinen Fall. Wer weiß, was du anstellst, wenn ich nicht auf dich aufpasse." Shuu schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Aber irgendwas brauchen wir, damit der Kapitän unsere Botschaft versteht. Ah, ich hab's!"

Er trat an Haruka heran und hob seine Hände in Richtung ihres Kopfes. Dass sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens ein leichter Rotschimmer ausbreitete, bemerkte er nicht, und noch ehe sie protestieren konnte, hatte er ihr das Bandana abgenommen und an Libelldra befestigt. „Das sollte eindeutig sein", stellte er zufrieden fest. Dann bedeutete er seinem Pokémon, dass es losfliegen konnte.

Während sie beide zusahen, wie Libelldra sich entfernte, brannte Haruka die ganze Zeit eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie nun endlich stellte.

„Sag mal, Shuu, wieso hast du nicht zuerst jemandem Bescheid gesagt, bevor du mich suchen gegangen bist? Dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen."

Dieser drehte sich zu ihr um und antwortete: „Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe."

Als er Harukas perplexen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Schließlich hast du ja ein Talent dafür, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, und außerdem wäre es ja auch schade, wenn ich dich im nächsten Wettbewerb nicht besiegen könnte, vor allem, nachdem wir so hart trainiert haben."

Seine Rivalin stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften. „Wer besiegt hier wen, mein Lieber? Ich habe schließlich genauso hart trainiert wie du, und bin schon lange nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, das du damals in Graphitport City getroffen hast."

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte Shuu schlicht.

„Wie bitte?" Nun sah Haruka noch verwirrter aus als zuvor.

„Glaubst du, mir sind die Veränderungen an dir entgangen?", wollte er wissen.

„Äh... nein. Aber wieso streiten wir uns dann wieder wie damals?"

Shuu grinste. „Weil es Spaß macht?" Als er sah, wie Haruka kurz vor einem wütenden Kommentar stand, fügte er hinzu: „Heute scheint eine Art Retro-Tag für uns zu sein. Die Streitereien, dein Kopftuch... und auf einer Insel sind wir auch schon mal zusammen gestrandet. War es nicht das, was du vorhin mit „Nicht schon wieder" sagen wolltest?"

„Ja, wollte ich. Das waren noch Zeiten damals!" Haruka lächelte. „Das alles hier erinnert mich an die Geschichte auf Mirage Island – die übrigens nicht meine Schuld war!"

Shuus Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ausnahmsweise mal nicht, nein."

Damit hatte er das Mädchen zu sehr gereizt. „Na warte, Shuu!"

Und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihn mit einer ordentlichen Ladung Wasser bespritzt. Er revanchierte sich jedoch sogleich, und eine wilde Wasserschlacht entstand.

Als sie nach einer Weile zurück an den Strand wateten, um ihre klatschnasse Kleidung zu trocknen, und nun endlich, statt sinnvoller Weise vorher, nur noch in Badesachen waren, konnte Haruka nicht umhin, Shuus Oberkörper zu betrachten. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an den Traum, aus dem er sie am Morgen unsanft gerissen hatte.

Shuu entging ihr Blick natürlich nicht. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ertappt erwiderte Haruka: „So ist das gar nicht! Ich hab nur heute Nacht davon geträumt, also, ich meine..." Ihr Kopf war inzwischen so rot wie ihr Bikini, und Shuu amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich.

„Und gerade eben wollte ich noch sagen, du hättest dich auch geändert", schmollte sie.

„Ich hab mehr Muskeln bekommen", brüstete sich der grünhaarige Koordinator.

„Das meinte ich nicht."

Interessiert blickte Shuu sich an. „Was denn dann?"

„Ich finde, du bist irgendwie... weicher geworden. Nicht im negativen Sinne! Aber früher warst du oft verbissen, wenn die Dinge nicht so gelaufen sind, wie du sie wolltest, und hast steinhart trainiert. Das tust du zwar immer noch, aber du machst einen zufriedeneren Eindruck auf mich. Als könntest du dich jetzt auch mal entspannen und dir etwas Spaß gönnen."

Shuu machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich will zwar immer noch gewinnen, aber ich sehe es nicht mehr so eng, wenn etwas nicht klappt, weil ich weiß, dass Misserfolge dazu da sind, aus ihnen zu lernen, und dass alle, auch Pokémon, mal einen schlechten Tag haben." Er schnippte sich mit der Hand die Stirnhaare aus dem Gesicht. „Trotzdem gewinne ich ziemlich oft."

Haruka musste lachen. „Aber dieses Haarflippen wirst du wohl niemals loswerden, oder?"

„Nein, wieso auch?"

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, beugte Haruka sich nach vorne und fuhr mit der Hand durch Shuus Haare.

Als dieser sie fragend anblickte, erklärte sie: „Ich wollte halt mal sehen, was so toll daran ist."

„Und, was sagst du?", fragte er.

„Ja, gar nicht schlecht. Macht irgendwie Spaß."

Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, wie nah sie ihm mit ihrer Aktion gekommen war. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter, und ...

Shuu beugte sich hinunter und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Doch genau in dem Moment, als ihre Lippen sich berührten, ertönte hinter ihnen ein lautes Geräusch.

Die beiden fuhren auseinander und drehten sich ruckartig um.

Ihr Kreuzfahrtschiff hatte wieder an der Insel angelegt, und ein Steward winkte ihnen zu, an Bord zurückzukehren.

Dort erwarteten sie Libelldra, Harukas Bandana und eine Standpauke vom Kapitän, der sie jedoch nur mit halben Ohr folgten.

Zwar waren beide froh, dass sie nicht ihr restliches Leben auf der Insel verbringen mussten, aber hätte das Schiff nicht ein paar Minuten später wiederkommen können?

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Kabine. Die einzigen Worte, die sie sprachen, waren kurze Sätze wie „Willst du zuerst ins Bad?" oder „Kann ich das Licht ausmachen?"

Da es inzwischen später Abend war, und das Inselabenteuer einiges an Energie gekostet hatte, gingen sie ziemlich bald ins Bett. Doch wie immer plagte Haruka das Problem, neben Shuu einfach nicht einschlafen zu können; nach den Ereignissen des Tages sogar noch schlechter als je zuvor.

Während sie sich vergebens bemühte, ins Reich der Träume zu entschwinden, ging auf einmal die Nachttischlampe auf Shuus Seite an.

„Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?"

Überrascht setzte Haruka sich auf. Auch Shuu hatte einen Oberkörper aufgerichtet und sah sie mit einem im Halbdunkel unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Ohne auf das „wieder" in seiner Frage einzugehen, antwortete Haruka: „Ich hab nur über den heutigen Tag nachgedacht. Weißt du, obwohl ich anfangs meinte, „nicht schon wieder" auf einer Insel verschollen gehen, war ich letztendlich doch froh, dass ich diese Erfahrung – diese Erfahrungen, damals und heute – mit dir zusammen machen konnte. Und auch wenn ich immer denke, du sollst bitte nicht schon wieder deine Haare schnippen, habe ich diese Geste doch irgendwie liebgewonnen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" Sie blickte ihm etwas unsicher in die Augen.

„Ich verstehe", gab er leise zurück. „Manche Dinge werden auch erst durch Wiederholung richtig gut."

Wieder konnte sie seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Diesmal jedoch lösten sie sich erst nach geraumer Zeit wieder voneinander.

„Denkst du, du wirst heute Nacht besser schlafen können?", fragte Shuu etwas spitzbübisch, als er seine Arme um Haruka legte und sie zu sich heranzog.

„Davon gehe ich aus", murmelte diese glücklich.

„Gut, denn ich wecke dich morgen früh."

„Nicht schon wieder..."

Doch eigentlich störte es sie nicht, wenn er sie am nächsten Morgen wecken würde. Auch morgen wieder wäre ihr geliebter Mensch an ihrer Seite, und übermorgen, und am Tag darauf...

Manche Wiederholungen werden irgendwann zu lieb gewonnenen Ritualen. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen strich sie noch einmal durch Shuus Haare. Dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und schlief tief und fest wie ein Stein. Bis er sie am nächsten Morgen wecken würde, und ein neuer Tag begann.


End file.
